It's ETVKK! (song)
It's ETVKK is the long-time theme song for ETVKK, performed by Yitzi I. Shalom, Jim Morokuzu, Bill Pepsi, Yan Min LeFrançois, Corbin Berger, and Andy Wilson. Background ETVKK did not have a permanent theme song until then, so Joaquín Gabaz and Veena Gabaz were brought in to create a new theme song for the block. The two wrote the lyrics in less then a hour one evening, and composed it over two weeks. Upon arrival of the song's materials from Fusid City, the song was recorded at the Sky Sound Studios in El Kadsre City with Captain Drat (credited under a modified version of his real name, Yitzi I. Shalom), Jim Morokuzu, Bill Pepsi, Yan Min LeFrançois, Corbin Berger, and Andy Wilson singing; and Veena producing. Lyrics 1998 Original Version : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : Lots of friends to meet, lots of folks to greet! (Oh yeah.) : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : JP and his friends bring you shows, so hurry up, let's go! (Roll call!) : (The character names from the ETVKK shows are listed, this part was left instrumental on the single version but yelled out by the hosts on the compilation albums' versions) 2002 Revamp : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : Lots of friends to meet, lots of folks to greet! (Oh yeah.) : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : Sagwa and Timothy are new in town! They're two friends you'll have around! : She likes her family, exploration, and the arts; and he has a great big heart! : Lots of friends to meet, lots of folks to greet! (Oh yeah.) : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : JP and his friends bring you shows, so hurry up, let's go! (Roll call!) : (The character names from the ETVKK shows are listed, this part was left instrumental on the single version but yelled out by the hosts on the compilation albums' versions) 2004 Revamp : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : Lots of friends to meet, lots of folks to greet! (Oh yeah.) : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : Friends come from anywhere, friends are happy and friends care! : Friends love their families, exploration, and the arts; and friends have some great big hearts! : Lots of friends to meet, lots of folks to greet! (Oh yeah.) : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : JP and his friends bring you shows, so hurry up, let's go! (Roll call!) : (The character names from the ETVKK shows are listed, this part was left instrumental on the single version but yelled out by the hosts on the compilation albums' versions) 2007 Summer Remix : The summer is the time for having fun, the summer makes 'ya sing and rhyme, and once school is done... : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! : Lots of friends to meet, lots of folks to greet! (Oh yeah.) : It is time! It's time! It's ETVKK! (whoo-ooo-ooo) (x2) : You'd better come on over there! Category:Fictional songs Category:Songs Category:ETVKK Category:1990s Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 singles Category:Songs recorded in 1997 Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre